


【周震南x你】我想给你个名分

by Xushiqing



Series: R1SE乙女向 [2]
Category: R1SE (Band), 乙女向 - Fandom, 周震南 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xushiqing/pseuds/Xushiqing
Summary: 元旦礼物徐时青提笔即车 让我去哭会儿
Series: R1SE乙女向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575667
Kudos: 10





	【周震南x你】我想给你个名分

看完《宠爱》这个电影的时候，你已经是满眼的泪痕了，你站在电影院门口久久不能出神，直到微信通话的声音拉回了你的思绪，你接通了电话：“喂。”

“你在哪？”听到电话那头传来的声音，你立马愣住了，开始在心里搜寻借口，我还没想出理由的时候，周震南又道：“把视频打开。”

你连忙转了个身背对着道路不让周震南看见电影院，你这才切换成视频，周震南看着你身后不断经过的车辆：“你把四周都给我看一下。”

你本来想假装卡住了，毕竟他那个2G手机经常卡，可是尴尬的是两个姑娘从你身后走过还在说郭麒麟这次电影演的真好。

“秦舒甜，你立刻马上回家。”周震南抛出这句话就把视频通话给挂断了。

[今天要完了]你乖乖的听了周震南的话，立刻马上回家了，你这刚坐到床上就被周震南压倒了。

此时的你就如同一个粽子一般，身上的衣服被周震南一件件的扒掉，因为天冷，你想要伸手去扯被子，周震南却扣住了你的手腕：“不准动。”

“冷。”你咬着下唇，委屈巴巴的望着眼前的男人。

“你一个人去看电影留我一个人在家，我还心冷呢。”你小声嘀咕着：“那我不也在十二点之前回来了嘛，至少跟你一起跨年了。”

周震南扣着你的下巴直视着你的眸子：“电影好看吗？”

“好看。”你认真的点了点头，这是实话，电影真的挺好看的。

“我好看吗？”你又点了点头：“我男人最好看。”

“电影里的宠物好看吗。”你再次点了点头，毕竟你喜欢萌宠，不过那只猪你确实Get不到。

“郭麒麟好看吗？”你下意识的点了点头，反应过来还没开口解释，周震南的唇就贴了上来。

周震南含住了你的下唇轻咬着，舌尖顶开了你的贝齿，扫过柔软的上颚，随即勾住了你的丁香小舌缠绵……

大手握住你右边的乳房轻揉着，用两根手指用力夹住乳珠听到你的轻吟后又松开，周震南的唇顺着你的唇移至颈脖处，含住颈间的一块软肉狠狠的吸吮轻咬，直至变得红肿才松开，一路向下盖上了不少红色印记。

周震南的唇移到了你的胸前，嘴角不过无意间蹭过了圆润的乳球，乳球一瞬间就变得挺立而且硬硬的，周震南伸手弹了弹硬挺的乳球：“都硬了呢。”

“唔……别碰……”周震南张开嘴用牙齿轻轻咬着硬挺的乳球，大手抚上另一侧的乳房，时而轻轻揉捏着乳球，时而用指尖轻刮。

“嗯……哈……好……好痒……”周震南的大手移到了你的腿间，将手指挤入了被几根稀碎阴毛虚虚遮掩的肉缝之中缓缓抽动着手指。

随着穴口逐渐柔软，周震南将手指增至三根，周震南的身体慢慢移动，随即将头埋入你修长白皙的双腿将，抽出了自己已经被你的蜜汁沾湿的手指，取而代之的是他温热的舌。

“别……别舔……”他的头发碰触到你娇嫩的肌肤，使你感觉更加的瘙痒了，伸出手去推他的头，但是一点用都没有。

周震南轻舔着那红艳艳的枣核，没几下一股清泉就慢慢溢出，周震南站起了身，解开了自己的腰带，将裤子以及内裤一并褪下，握着自己的炙热就着你的淫液进入了你温热的穴口。

周震南虽然个头不高，但是那处的尺寸却不小，在他进来的一瞬间，你的小腹明显鼓了起来。

“唔……太深了……嗯……”周震南扣住你的腰就开始横冲直撞，耳边传来他少有的荤话：“爽吗，姐姐我大不大。”

你双颊通红，都不敢直视他那张仿佛什么都没发生的面孔，你都不知道他是怎么做到在做这种事的时候，脸不红心不跳，还一脸纯真的望着你的时候说出那样的骚话。

周震南掐住你的下巴让你直视着他：“姐姐，看着我。”

“我好看，还是郭麒麟好看。”你此刻终于明白过来了，周震南根本不是因为你一个人去看电影吃醋，而是因为你看的是郭麒麟演的电影吃醋。

你将唇送到了周震南唇边：“你好看，跟谁比都是你好看。”

周震南这才露出了笑容，但是身下的力度也没有因此温柔一点点，甚至还埋头含住了你胸前的小红果用力吸吮着，仿佛要吸出奶汁一般。

“舒甜，再等两年我们结婚吧。”听到周震南的话，你愣了好一会儿：“你……你说什么。”

周震南环抱住你的腰身，快速抽插了数十下，临近巅峰时退了出来，将自己的精华射在了你的身上，胸前、小腹、大腿无一不沾着他的精液。

周震南舔着你乳球旁属于他的精液：“我想给你个名分。”


End file.
